There are many benefits that can be derived from obtaining consumer-related information, such as ethnographic information, from consumers. Some example uses of consumer-related information include developing new product features and validating new product concepts. Consumer-related information is also valuable in developing new products and determining potential new markets that address consumer preferences. Other benefits include using the information to improve product ergonomics, usability and document consumer routines (among other applications).
One difficulty associated with obtaining information from consumers is that while consumers provide information as to what they know and remember, they are often not aware of some events or they forgot to pass along important information. Researchers typically address this difficulty by video recording consumers using products. The video recordings are studied by researchers to obtain useful data.
A consumer is usually recorded by positioning one or more cameras within an area and having the consumer utilize the product within that area. One drawback with recording consumers in this manner is that the recordings typically fail to provide a perspective from the consumer's point of view. Another potential drawback is that the systems and methods often fail to capture any sounds (e.g., comments made by the consumer) which are associated with the consumer using the product.
Another drawback with conventional consumer recording techniques is that the consumer typically utilizes the product in a fabricated environment instead of an environment where the product is normally used (e.g., a home). Consumers may use products differently in a fabricated environment versus a natural environment. Therefore, recording a consumer in an unnatural environment may result in obtaining less accurate information.
There is a need for a system and/or a method that obtains information from consumers relating to the use of products in a natural environment. The system and method should be able to audibly and visually document a consumer's use of a product from the consumer's perspective to obtain valuable ethnographic information which can be used to develop improved products.